Captain cut throat
by Ibit Kirkland
Summary: Captain cut throat kidnaps captain Bonnefoy in the night. what adventure will unfold for the two. will they be able to complete their goal? or will they perish at the hand of the enemy? will they perpetually hate each other? or will romance blossom between the unlikely pair? sorry for the rubbish summary anyway this contains my OC the ocean .T for violence language and France
1. kidnapped

_**disclaimer; I don't own Hetalia but I do own the cover image my oc and the plot ;)**_

Francis Bonnefoy paced the deck of his ship . it was too quiet for his liking, no wind, no waves and a thick fog had rolled in the whole situation made him uneasy.

"Captain" his first mate Mathew said "you should get some rest you haven't slept for 24 hours"

" hm maybe you're right " he made his way below deck to his quarters where he shed his coat hat and boots and collapsed on his bed asleep before his head hit the pillow  
_

Above deck Mathew silently congratulated himself he'd finally gotten Francis to sleep .He turned to check everything was in order and his head was slammed against the mast .he didn't even catch a glimpse of his attacker before he fell unconscious slumped against the wooden structure.

The mysterious man crept downstairs and re-adjusted the black bandana over his nose keeping his identity secret. He wore a simple loose white shirt black pants knee high black boots and a black and gold captain's hat. Strapped to his belt were three items a cutlass a pistol and a bottle of chloroform and a rag. He opened the door to the captains quarters and snuck inside his eyes flicked to the sleeping Frenchman in one swift movement he placed the cloth over his mouth and waited until he was fully unconscious before carrying his out of the room with surprising ease and towards his own ship the ocean voyager

Who was this man?

No one knows. he goes by the name captain cut throat no-one knows his true identity .many believe him to be a myth created to scare children with stories of a ghost like pirate who snatches naughty children from there bed at night

No-one has crossed swords with him and lived to tell the tale nor succeeded in finding him when he did not wish to be found this man's name strikes fear into the hearts of hardened soldiers and sent villages into states of panic .

The captain tied Francis to a chair in his quarters and lay back waiting for the Frenchman to wake

When he did his ship LA ROSE would be long gone disappeared into the fog

**AN: **

**so what do you think should I continue or not this is my first fic so no flames please **

**reviews please I want to know if you would read the rest of this**

**Alice out~**


	2. discoveries

_**first of all sorry for the super short chapter **_

_**second thanks to coco nations for the comment that made me continue writing I officially love you :3 3333**_

_**disclaimer : I (sadly)don't own Hetalia**_

Francis woke to find his legs and arms tied to a chair. Sat across from him was a man with his legs crossed over on his desk leaning back casually in his chair. A black bandana covered his face masking his identity the only part of him Francis could see was his bright cyan eyes that glittered with amusement

"Agh putain who are you?" he growled struggling against his bonds "don't you know who I am ,I am the captain of the greatest vessel on the water La Rose"

"I know" came the calm yet muffled reply.

"What do you want with me and where the hell am I?"

"You're on my ship now and as to why well that's for me to know and not you are technically a prisoner after all "

Francis swore he was smirking under that bandana

"Who are you?" Francis asked utterly confused

He chuckled "captain of the ocean voyager names cut throat at your service well more like your at mine"

His mouth went dry and as his eyes widened in shock "c-captain c-cu-cut th-throat" he stuttered

"Oh so you've heard of me "

"Heard of you?!Everyone has heard of you you're the most feared pirate in the world heck in history"

He was glad that cut throat had forgotten to disarm him and he still felt his dagger in his sleeve. He concentrated on manoeuvring it to the ropes binding his right hand "how did you get me off my ship"

He asked as a distraction. Cut throat stood and made his way to the window standing with his back to Francis.

"That was easy I waited in the fog for you to go to bed. Then it was just a matter of knocking out the watchman and carrying you away "

By this point Francis was free and had a knife in his hand, he could have killed cut throat there and then took control of his ship and gotten back to his own but he hesitated .in that moment's hesitation a cutlass was drawn and the cold metal was pressed against his throat.

"Very good "he acknowledged "why'd you hesitate though"

"Curiosity. "He said simply want to know who you really are the man behind the mask as it were "

"Good luck with that but I like the idea so how about a deal I'll let you go as soon as you find out who I really am"

Francis considered it "deal it can't be that hard surely"

"You'd be surprised "he said rather smugly"

"Can I at least see your face I need something to go off?"

He seemed to consider this for a moment before pulling the material down, revealing a feminine face and bright red plump lips, and knocking his hat from his head.

Luscious chocolate brown curls fell over his shoulders and down his back framing his face perfectly

Wait not his…

Francis stepped back a little completely lost for words (which isn't a common occurrence)

"What!" cut throat demanded.

"you're, you're a woman?"  
-

_**ohhhh cliff-hanger **_

_**sorry I couldn't resist next chapter will be up soon if I get enough reviews for it if not coco will be very disappointed(I know because she's one of my best friends)**_

_**please review I don't want to keep writing something if people aren't going to read it because that's just pointless**_

_**anyway see you soon**_

_**Ibit out~~~**_


	3. the pomodoro

**_hi I'm not dead! sorry this took so long ,it would have been up at the week-end but it was my friends birthday so I was at a sleepover and when I got back the only thing I could do was sleep I was so tired anyway its a little longer than the last one hope you enjoy :3_**

**Francis stepped back a little completely lost for words (which isn't a common occurrence)  
"What? "Cut throat demanded.  
"You're, you're a woman?"**

"Of course I'm a woman you fool you really think a man could do this no men are too obsessed with the fame and the glory to be a ghost the want people to tell the story about them"

Francis was utterly gobsmacked not only was she a woman but she was a beautiful woman, her perfect glossy chocolate curls framed he face perfectly, her fair skin was flawless. Her beautiful cyan eyes were framed with thick eyelashes and her plump red lips and dainty brows were set in an angry scowl.

"I'm sick of people thinking that only men can actually do things?! I only reached my status by pretending to be one for Christ's sake "she ranted. Her arms threw up in exasperation "MICHELLE!"

A young girl around the age of 19 walked in .she was tan with big brown eyes and long black hair that was tried into two pigtails with bright red ribbons. She wore men's clothing that consisted of a loose white shirt tucked into brown trousers and knee high black boots. Strapped to her waist was a dagger that Francis recognised, it had been his before he ran away, a cutlass and a pistol. Francis recognised her immediately his little sister

"Michelle please show monsieur Bonnefoy around the ship "

"Yes miss "she said bowing slightly before leading Francis out the door

.,;:':;,.

The captain was left alone in her cabin. She collapsed on the bed and exhaled loudly it must be 10 am and she hadn't slept at all last night. Reluctantly she removed her boots and the bandages around her chest that kept it flat. A sigh of relief escaped hey lip as the bandages come loose wearing them was so uncomfortable but having breasts when trying to pass as a man gives you away pretty quickly.

After changing her shirt she collapsed on the bed and fell into a blissful dreamless sleep.

She woke to an uncommon sound it was the sound of alarm bells ringing , she quickly shot out of bed and got dressed this time throwing a turquoise and gold coat over the top and tying a green cloth around her waist, not forgetting to tie the bandana over her mouth and to bind her chest

When she arrived on deck she realised where the commotion was coming from. A Large warship had pulled up beside the Ocean Voyager the name plate read Pomodoro

"Bonnefoy get below deck I want you to lock yourself in my cabin and don't leave until I get you alright"

"but… "the Frenchman started

"That's an order damnit! He ran down the stains

"I wish to speak with your captain "

A Spanish accented voice said.

Cutthroat turned and saw a man obviously the captain of the pomodoro .he had long curly hair that was tied in a red ribbon and bright green eyes .he had a large battle axe over his shoulder causally as if it was natural for him and that axe did now look light

_So he's strong but the strong are usually_ slower she thought to herself

Her crew parted like the red sea making a pathway to the Spaniard

"Are you captain? "He questioned

"That I am Carriedo "she said "that is you isn't it unless I'm mistaken captain Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo of the Pomodoro"

"You've heard of me then "

"I've heard of everyone on the ocean, so what do you want Carriedo"

"Come now you know my name it would be polite too tell me yours"

"My name is captain cut-throat of the Ocean Voyager, now, what do you want?!"

He stepped back at the name cut-throat

"I-I believe you have my friend Francis Bonnefoy of La Rose and I've come to retrieve him"

"How about a duel if you win you can take him if I win he stays here "

"I want to make sure that you're not lying about having him on board"

She nodded and took of her coat, she handed it to Michelle

"Take this to my cabin and bring Bonnefoy up with you "

She nodded "yes ma—sir" she corrected herself mid-sentence and ran below deck.

Cut throat readied herself she removed the cutlass from its sheath and swung it a few times to test while Carriedo boarded her ship (which was considerably bigger than his own)

Michelle came back up onto the deck with Francis in tow

She readied herself with the sword pointing towards Antonio's chest.

"why the mask cut-throat"

"only my crew know my identity"

She swung the sword at his chest but he leaned back .he swung at her knees to knock her over but she jumped the blade and landed directly on top of it, she swung her boot up to where it met his face. Antonio stumbled back clutching his broken nose and sat against the mast .the cool metal of the blade in cut-throats hand pressed against his throat drawing a little blood

"You know I might just kill-"

"NOOOOO!" a scream cut her off. A young boy ran onto deck and pushed her blade away with his dagger. She looked at him in awe the kid must have been 10 and here he was stood protectively in front of is captain

"Lovi go back to the hold boss can handle this "

"No you can't get killed please I need you "

"you know I could just kill you to get to him" Lovino seemed to realise this and broke down in tears clutching to Antonio's neck

"Go away you stupid bastardo leave us alone "he sobbed

"Look do what you want to me torture me shame me even kill me but leave Lovino out of this " he glared murderously at cut-throat ignoring the blood running down his face and neck. She considered this for a moment

"I've made my decision .leave run and don't look back"

He stared at her confused and didn't move

"Quickly before I change my mind and run you both through "

They got up and ran back to their own ship Antonio shouting commands in Spanish the ship sailed away swiftly

And cut-throat only relaxed when they had sailed over the horizon 10 minutes later

_**was it good? bad? iffy? tell me what you think any way I really enjoyed this chapter because Romano is one of my favourite characters( after the awesome trio and magic trio)**_

_**sorry if the spelling is crap because I had to type it all with my left hand because basically a rounders' bat to the elbow relay hurts as I found out in PE today**_

_**Ibit out~~~**_


	4. the compass

_**hey I updated early yeeeeeey :3 are you proud of me **_

Chapter 4

Cut throat rubbed her eyes and leaned forward resting her elbows against the desk .being a pirate captain is not easy and she was shattered. The door opened and Michelle walked in with a sheet of parchment in her hands

"captain, I brought you the reports were running very low on the food rations I suggest we dock and buy something "she said gently and placed the report on her desk before swiftly leaving the room sensing the captains foul mood

_Low on food _

_Low on water _

_Low on rum_

_Plenty of wine _

_Sails are torn and need repairing or replacing_

'Damn' she thought 'sails aren't cheap unless you get them from Tortuga '  
she scanned over the map on her desk and realised that they were only a few miles from the port they could make it by nightfall

She sighed and reluctantly stood leaving the room and heading for the steering wheel  
"prepare to dock "she shouted to her crew they looked at her confused "we're going to Tortuga men! "They cheered and began to work preparing the ship to land in Tortuga

Francis tried to sneak up behind her to make her jump but she heard him coming

"What do you want Bonnefoy"

"Please could you stop calling me that it's to formal call me Francis!" he said happily

"If this is a weak ass attempt to find out my name it's not working you can call me captain or cut-throat I don't mind which and don't bother asking your sister no-one on this ship knows my name but me"

He sighed dramatically "how do you expect me to find out who you are if I don't' even know your name" he complained

"You know my name it's cut throat I left my old life behind a long time ago "she said sadly remembering the days before became a pirate

"What old life?"

"Ha nice try Francis "

"So where are we going "

"Tortuga it's the only safe place for people like me to land and make port "

She spotted a dark smudge on the horizon and pulled up her mask, donning her hat and pulling on her jacket

"Stay on your toes I you value you're life "she told him

He gulped and stared worriedly at the small pirate island

,.;:!:;.,

Francis sat absently playing with hi dagger, cut-throat had left the ship alone and told no-one to leave until she returned, when Michelle came and sat next to him

"I thought you were still in France "he said to her

"I ran away from home "

"Why would you do that? A pirates life is not at all fun you know it's dangerous"

"mama and papa wanted me to marry some stuck up noble who had asked them for my hand they only wanted his money so the night before the wedding was supposed to take place I ran to the ship that was in the port and begged the captain to take me with him of course at his point I didn't know she was a woman, after you had left there was no-one to stick up for me it was my only choice I even offered to whore myself to the crew, of course she just laughed it off and took me under her wing she taught me everything she knows and I worked my way up the ranks to first mate she really is a good person despite what the stories say and before you say anything it was my idea to kidnap you and it was selfish of me I know but I had to see you again and I could talk cut-throat into letting you go if you want to see Jeannine again2

Francis looked down sadly "Jeannine is dead the black sheep of Europe Kirkland killed he right in front of my very eyes ran her through the heart I can still hear her scream it haunts my dreams every night " he mumbled

"Mon Dieu Francis Je suis désolée, Im so sorry"

"It's ok you didn't know why did you offer to whore yourself you're better than that Michelle you're better than this "he waved around vaguely

"well if you hadn't run off I wouldn't have had to I would have someone sticking up for me and I wouldn't have been hours away from being married to a sickly man 10 years older than me who is only looking for a heir "

"I had to I couldn't stay around and do what was expected of me the social status is all that matters to some people I had to be free I guess it was the same for you but we have each other now promise me you won't leave we're family we stick together deal"

She smiled at him playfully and held up her little finger like they did when they were little ,Francis smiled at her and wrapped his little finger around hers

"deal" she agreed

.,;:!:;,.

Cut throat walked through the crowd of beggars and thieve pushing them aside of course none of them protested they all saw the sword on her belt and thought it was a better idea not to start a fight, a few scarcely dressed prostitutes tried to approach her but she just glared at them and they backed of pretty quickly.

She found the place she was looking for ,it was small shack like place with a torn cloth covering the entrance.

She pushed the cloth aside and walked into the shady place with ease

"Who goes there? "A voice asked from the shadows

"Your worst nightmare"

"Do you have what I asked for" the man said letting the light hit his face .he was sickly thin with stingy white hair and sunken back obsidian eyes

"Do you?"

He flashed a black compass and tossed it to her. She opened it and saw strange runes marking the outside, satisfied she closed the lid and tossed the man a small vile and a black pouch

"What's this "he asked holding up the pouch

"A gift although I believe your wife would like them a little more than you"

"That's not all of our bargain I want to know who you are "

She pulled of the mask and let her hair fall over her shoulders, he stumbled back and gasped

"It can't be Shelby?"

"Hello father I told you I'd come back"

"Oh my, my dearest daughter you've grown so much you get more and more beautiful every time I see you"

"You haven't seen me since I ran away to join a pirate crew "

"And you're more beautiful that when you did what status are you on the ship now"

"I'm captain of the Ocean Voyager and I go by the name Cut throat now Shelby Fisher died a long time ago "

"Won't you stay a while your mother will b home soon and I'm sure she'd want to see you again"

"I can't I must return to my crew they're under the orders to stay on the ship until I return and we need new sails they were torn in the last storm we must sail soon staying one place is never a good idea when your me"

"Ok then will you come back "

"As soon as I can as soon as I've done what I want to and as long as I'm not dead what did you want with a mermaid tear anyway?"

"Your mother is ill I need it for the cure why do you need that particular compass "

"I'm going to destroy the crystal it leads to "

_**so what do you think good? bad ?iffy? **_

**_just a little bit of back story I will establish Shelby's back story latter on since its a bit vague and ill try to write the next chapter soon but school tends to get in the way _**

**_Ibit out~~~ _**


	5. developments

**_super quick update this time yeeeeeey._**

**_before I begin I would like to say something , I got a review complaining about me blaming England for killing jennane d'arc just to clear it up I don't I know the story of what happened and why she was executed and I too hate it when people blame England because I love Iggy . I only did that so Francis Had a reason to hate Arthur for reasons that would be classed as a spoiler so I'm not allowed to say:3 anyway at least a know there's people actually reading this it makes me proud :D_**

Chapter 5

Shelby sat at her desk studying the markings on her compass they had managed to set sail that morning after buying the necessary supplies and mending the torn sails of course they were heading towards Spain because that's where the point was leading them but there was a symbol on it that was glowing bright gold at the top of the face, it depicted a small key next to that mas a map at the east point then a cave at the south and lastly a crystal at west it confused her, they obviously meant something but what? She heard the door creak

"Don't loiter in the door way come in "

Francis stepped into view and she sighed she didn't want to have to deal with the annoying Frenchman right now "what do you want now Francis "she said exasperatedly

"Michelle sent me she said to give you this "he held up a plate of stew and a bread roll "it's nearly night and you haven't moved out of that seat all day we think you should something at least "

Shelby glanced outside the window and saw that the sun was nearly touching the horizon. She slammed the compass shut and threw it at the wall in frustration. Francis jumped in shock nearly dropping the plate. He stepped forward and placed the food on her desk

"Are you ok Mon Cher, you seam angry?" he asked sounding genuinely worried about her

"I'm fine I'm just tired and confused you can go now" she said

He nodded and left her alone in the room. She looked around into the silent room and silently wished she hadn't sent him away she would have enjoyed company right now she doesn't usually get any the drew fear her too much, except for Michelle who was more of a friend to her than a first mate but she was always too busy trying to make sure everything was going smoothly when Shelby herself wasn't around. Francis didn't seem to fear her as much more just respect her

'he must be pretty brave if he doesn't fear me after hearing all the story about the fearsome captain cut-throat maybe having him around won't be so bad after all ' she thought

She wolfed down the now cold food on her desk and decided to take a walk to stretch her tense muscles.

The cool dust air hit her along with the salty scent of the ocean after surveying the flat ocean for a while she noticed there was music playing and the crew were gathered in a circle laughing at something. Curious she pushed her way through the crowd and saw Francis laying on the floor with Shelby pointing a sword at his throat smirking. it took all of Shelby's will power not to burst out laughing so instead she just slow clapped sarcastically

"Wow Francis I'm starting to doubt the thing people say about you I mean seriously kidnaped by a woman and now you get beaten by none other than your little sister "he looked away going bright red at the embarrassment and stood up

"Well you were the one who taught her so I'm not all that surprised "he said. She blushed slightly despite herself and felt her ears and fingertips turn warn for some reason Francis opinion mattered to her

"Thank you but you might want to work on your swordsmanship I know a lot of people who can beat Michelle and she beat you "

"You could teach me "

"What no! I have more important things to do!"

"Oh you mean that compass I noticed it earlier I it peculiar isn't it, it doesn't actually point north "

"Fine I'll teach you if you don't tell anyone that I have it "she said so that only he could hear" my crew actually know where it leads and most would abandon at the next port if they knew that's where we're going "

"Where are we going?"

"Muelle de hombre muerto"

"dead man's dock I've never heard of it"

"Not many have because not many return from there with their lives"

_**this is kind of a bit of a filler I know, I'm sorry but hey there's a little bit of development between Francis and Shelby a least, just so you know Shelby is my OC in the normal Hetalia where they're all nations she's the personification of the ocean **_

_**please review **_

_**let me know if there's any characters you want to see appear in thins story and ill try to squeeze them in because this story isn't set in stone and I'm pretty much making it up as a go along I only really know the basic plot :D**_

_**Ibit out~~~**_


	6. of keys and dancing

**_ok so sorry for the late update but yeah shit happened and I didn't have time to update (if you know me you'll know what's going on) but to make up for it I made this a little longer than the others so yeah, hope you enjoy it _**

**_guest appearance of my bestest friends OC in here (I will post another story with her In later) she's liana Kirkland (isle of Wight)_**

**_hope you enjoy this _**

The ocean voyager pulled up in a dock on the coast of Spain this was where the compass had led them to a small but rich town that was ruled over by a pompous arrogant bastard they call Lord.

"Captain why are we here again "Michelle asked wary of the unwanted attention they were gaining just for being there

Shelby did notice the attention but decided to turn a blind eye they needed to be here about some sort of key but it could be anywhere this town was too big to raid to find it and it could be in the place on the hill that would no doubt be heavily guarded

"I've already explained to you what we're doing here were looking for the key to muelle de hombre muerto it's somewhere in this town and we need it to find the liquido de Immortalitate *"

"Where do you think it would be?"

She glanced at her compass it pointed towards the castle the Lord lived in. she raised her hand and pointed to the fortress" in there"

"How are we getting in?"

"That I don't know. Let's split up Michelle you go with peter and ask around in the east me and Francis will go west to see if I can find out if there's any secret entrances or servants passages that we can use to get in anything we can use to get in."

"Aye captain "she ran off to get the teen and ask around while Shelby and Francis headed west

The sun was beginning to sink again and Shelby and Francis had asked everyone in the west area of the town no one would help because they were 'filthy pirates'

"CAPTAIN! "she heard her first mates voice calling behind her  
she turned and saw Michelle running towards her with the blonde teen close behind her .

"Ball *pant* tonight *pant * at the castle*pant*free for all*pant* celebrating daughters engagement*anyone can go*pant*if they look the part "she said trying to breathe a regular pace

"Perfect" Shelby said she was already planning how to get in she already had the dress she could use to get in and look like a noblewoman

"Captain you can't go alone they won't let a lone woman in you could pretend to be a servant and not a noble it would be a lot easier

"Why my dear Michelle I'm not going in alone am I you and Francis are coming with me "

"WHAT!? "the siblings asked in unison looking equally surprised

~~~~~~~~~~~line skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why the hell am I wearing this crap again I left to get away from the aristocracy not to pretend to be part of it "Francis complained for the millionth time

"How do you think we feel" Shelby said gesturing at the two girls on the ship wearing the latest dresses that had at least three petticoats underneath it "we're wearing bloody corsets and they _hurt._

We should get going the faster I can get this monstrosity off the better"

"alright crew we leave the second we get back so have everything on standby if you hear the alarms go off ignore it we know what we're doing do not under any circumstances leave this ship got"

"Aye captains "they chorused not happy to have to say that to a woman who actually looked like a woman, she just rolled her eyes before leaving the ship." The walk to the place was short thankfully another 2 minutes Michelle thought she would collapse.

They easily made it past the hordes of guards making the grounds secure by simply acting like we belonged but Shelby made sure to note the number of guard they saw and make a note of all their positions.  
The main hall where to ball was taking place was huge and extremely grand, there was massive glass chandeliers hanging from high ceiling ,the polished floors were made completely of marble and silk drapes were hung up around the room in pink white and blue. Hundreds of nobles were dancing around in circles whilst others just stood at the edges enjoying the atmosphere of the party.

The three of them stood at the side and looked of the lord of the manor who was sat rather regally on his seat that looked strangely like a throne his wife sat on a seat next to him with his daughter behind her mother and his son stood behind him. Selby noticed a thin chain around his neck that had a rather large metal key attached to it. Finding it was easy it was getting the key away from him that was the problem.

She looked around a gain scanning the faces of all the party guests and caught a glimpse as toxic green that could only belong to one man. Arthur Kirkland.

"Francis would you like to dance" Shelby said, Francis seemed caught off guard by the question but accepted anyway. They danced a a polite distance no wanting to look like a couple while dancing

"Over my right shoulder is a boy straw coloured hair blue eyes and glasses do you see him?"

She said, Francis nodded

"Good he's the newest member of Kirkland crew I overheard some people talking about him in Tortuga do not underestimate him if it comes to a fight don't use brute force he may not look like much but he's freakishly strong"

"Wait if he's here that means that …"

"Yes Kirkland is here too over my left shoulder stood near the columns to the outside of the hall"

When Francis saw him his face was set in a grimace and his hand tightened painfully around Shelby's

"He's irrelevant at the minute what we have to worry about is getting the key from around the lords neck without him noticing "

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I was kind of hoping you had an idea because I'm all out I maybe a ghost but that's only when no-ones looking"

"So that's why you dragged me out here so you could talk"

"Yes," did Shelby imagine it or was Francis disappointed "on the dance floor no-one listens to what you say they're too busy trying not to trip over their own feet and make a complete fool of themselves"

"And you don't need to "

"On the contrary, I am an exceptional dancer "

"And so modest too!" sarcasm dripped from his voice

"Remember that I am still your captain frenchie, and besides where did modesty ever get anyone anywhere in life"

Francis was about to say something when a loud bang echoed through the hall. Gunfire. On instinct the two dropped to the floor as I ducking a blow but stood up again when the realised they weren't the ones being shot at. Kirkland was holding a gun to the daughter of the lord's (Shelby didn't deem it relevant to learn her name) head and his lackey was pointing a gun at anyone who dared try to fight back

"The key around your neck give me it "he demanded in his think British accent

"No I would never give it to someone like you"

"and you're willing to sacrifice your own daughter you really are a rubbish father you even managed to let pirates into you're party and not just one oh no ladies and gentlemen the infamous Bonnefoy is here too"

Begrudgingly he handed over the key to that English scumbag and caught his daughter when she was pushed forcefully back at him. Kirkland ran with his gunman hot on his heels.

In an instant Shelby was after him she needed that key, if he found the crystal and gained immortality than the world would be screwed forever and a day because he has no soul no hart his only thoughts are women and killing, her and Francis were abruptly stopped by a girl who looked about 17, she had messy blonde hair and brown eyes under eyebrows as big as Kirkland's, she was holding a sword out to stop them.  
within a few minutes Shelby had disarmed the girl she knew to be liana Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland's own daughter.

The street outside was bear no sound no people no trace of Kirkland anywhere

"DAMN IT! "Shelby screamed "he got away again how the fuck did he get away again"

"And he took the key too "Francis commented

"Yes not helpful at all Francis " she punched a nearby wall in frustration and ignored the searing pain of her bleeding knuckles as she practically sprinted to her ship, she still had the compass so wherever it goes she follows.

Back on board however she found Michelle stood flashing the key like one would and expensive fob watch, she gaped at her first mate in utter shock

"How to hell did you get it"

"Sometimes being a woman has its advantages" she smirked as the ship set sail

**_*Crystal of immortality(really creative I know)_**

**_so pleas review tis I've noticed that I only have one review, Coco nations doesn't count because I told her to, and that one review is a hate so I feel like this story isn't getting as much love as I hoped. If I get like just 2 or 3 positive reviews from people I don't know that would give me a reason to not discontinue this story._**

**_Also if I get more that 10 reviews I will a chapter with Shelby's complete history in it _**

**_Ibit out~~~_**


End file.
